


The First and Last Secret Agent Man

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll call your mother, tell her we want to spend a weekend, and see if you're so mouthy then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Secret Agent Man

“Come in.” Hotch called when he heard the knock on the door.

 

Gregory Prentiss came into the bedroom wearing his usual jovial smile.He carried a comforter.

 

“The nights have gotten chillier and this room has always had a draft.” He handed the comforter to Hotch.“I thought you guys might need this.”

 

“Thanks daddy.” Emily smiled.

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“You know you are going to have to stop calling me sir eventually Aaron.”

 

“Yes sir, I mean…” Hotch smiled.

 

“We’ll work on it.Do you have everything you need?”

 

They both nodded.Emily kissed her father goodnight and he left.

 

“I appreciate you agreeing to this.” She looked at Hotch as she leaned on the door.

 

“Your father’s point was well taken.It’s not a far drive back to DC but the weather is treacherous.At least in the morning we will have the light on our side.”

 

“Still, you have to be uncomfortable.”

 

“I am not at all Emily, I assure you.” he held up the comforter.“And with this we will be all snug and warm.It’s fine.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“None required.”

 

“Alright.Well, I’ll just go and change.”

 

Emily grabbed the tee shirt and shorts she borrowed from her stepmother before walking toward the bathroom.

 

“Um, Em?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're going into the bathroom to change?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have no earthly idea.” She replied laughing.

 

“You feel 17 again, don’t you?” Hotch asked.

 

“Yes and no.I never had guys in my room when I was home.They weren’t exactly beating down my door and the ones who did; I didn’t want anything to do with them.”

 

“Well you go and change.I’ll get undressed out here and then hop into bed so we don’t have to see each other in our underwear.”

 

“Don’t tease me, Hotch.I will call your mother, tell her we want to spend a weekend, and see if you're so mouthy then.”

 

Hotch grinned, standing and taking her into his arms.He always had butterflies in his stomach when he kissed her.Emily leaned into him; Hotch held on tighter.

 

“I’ll be a good boy.Do not call my mother.”

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

While Emily was in the bathroom, Hotch spread the comforter over the full sized bed.He could hear the storm raging outside.The Weather Channel called it the remnants of Tropical Storm Kendra.It would dump about two and a half inches of rain on DC and the suburbs before moving up the I-95 corridor. 

 

Undressing, Hotch put his black slacks and grey shirt over the chair in the corner.He stripped off his socks before turning off the overhead light.In the soft lamp light, Hotch got down on the blue carpet to do his nightly sit-ups.He was halfway through his 150 when Emily came out of the bathroom.She lay at the bottom of the bed and watched him.

 

“Like what you see?” Hotch asked, grinning.

 

“It’s not bad.”

 

“Washboard.” He lifted his Hanes tee shirt and stroked his chest.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Ouch.What is it about your intolerable cruelty that I find so sexy?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Emily laughed, moving up to the top of the bed.Hotch joined her a few minutes later.They were used to much bigger accommodations.The bed was a tight squeeze but there was no one he liked the idea of being squeezed into tight quarters with more.She gave him a peck on the cheek before clicking off the lamp.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Seriously?Hotch watched Emily turn on her side and pull the covers up to her shoulder.He lay on his back, glancing at her as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.Thunder cracked in the sky, Emily pressed closer to him.He smiled and turned to spoon behind her.Hotch felt Emily’s body tense and then relax in his arms.

 

“You're nervous.” He whispered close to her ear.

 

“No.”

 

“Yes; you're trembling.Why?”

 

“I don’t like thunderstorms.”

 

“So it doesn’t have anything to do with being in the back room of your parents’ house where your Smiths posters are still hanging?”

 

He slid his leg over hers and Emily felt his erection press into her ass.She wondered sometimes how the man worked; he always had an erection.Aaron Hotchner was a very sexual being under those well-made suits and the FBI surface.It didn't bother Emily that his libido was healthy, hers was too and they were very good together in that sense.She only let the thought bother her on occasion, OK more than she cared to admit, that sex kept them together.

 

“No.” she lied.

 

“Your parents are probably doing it right now.”

 

“Aaron!” she shouted louder than she meant to and covered her mouth.Turning to look at him, her eyes registered shock.

 

“All I'm saying…”

 

“Don’t say another word.” She covered her ears.“I am never going to get that image out of my head and I feel lightheaded.”

 

Hotch laughed, kissing her lips.His arms moved around her back and he pulled her closer until her breasts pressed on his chest.Emily put her arms around her neck.

 

“Do I need to tell you that I want you?” he asked.

 

Emily shook her head, accepting his slow, passionate kisses.She wanted him too, she wanted him so much she didn’t know how she functioned not having him.They were practically living together now.They split days of the week between her place at the Watergate and his new half-twin.There were reprieves most weekends as Emily was still uncomfortable spending the night when Hotch had Jack.He could sometimes convince her to stay but usually she headed back to her place alone and talked to him into the wee hours of the morning.She never told him how much she loved that, having his voice on the other end of the phone, knowing she could get the same affection and desire from him when their bodies were miles apart.

 

“I just…mmm Aaron.”

 

He smiled as his lips moved across the soft skin under her chin and then her neck.The silly tee shirt was in his way and Hotch gently lifted it over her head before removing his own.Skin on skin was his favorite with Emily, even if they didn’t make love.He liked sleeping naked with her; being naked with her…it was the first time in his life Hotch was ever completely comfortable with nudity.It was not a means to an end; it was something beautiful in itself.His fingers immediately toyed with her nipple ring.

 

“Does your father know about this?” he asked.

 

“Hmm?” she didn’t know what he was talking about.He could bemuse her with the simplest touch.

 

“The nipple ring?”

 

“I don't know, I doubt it.But daddy has a way of knowing all of my secrets…I think it’s his Secret Agent abilities.”

 

“So I'm not the first Secret Agent man in your life?” Hotch slid down, sliding his mouth over her nipple and sucking gently then hard.He felt Emily’s spine arch under his hand.

 

She moaned, holding the sides of his face as she moved her back onto the mattress.Hotch straddled her quickly but carefully.Missionary sex was still a red flag for Emily.She seemed more comfortable now than she used to be but sudden movements could still shut the whole show down.Hotch didn’t know the history behind it, he could guess, but didn’t want to because it made his stomach hurt.He just wanted to love her and make her feel safe.

 

His mouth stayed on her breasts while his hands slid her shorts down.Emily kicked them off her feet, feeling them tangle somewhere in the covers.

 

“Oh, that feels so good.” she whispered, her hand sliding down his smooth back to cup his ass.She could feel Hotch smile against her skin.

 

“We can make love,” he came back to whisper against her mouth.“Or we can just play.”

 

“You don’t always follow the rules of play.” Emily replied.

 

“I get excited; you make me so excited.”

 

“Could you just hold me tonight?”

 

“What's the matter?” he caressed her face in his hands, kissing her cheekbone.

 

“I just want to be in your arms.I just want to be held until the storm passes.”

 

Hotch smiled, kissing her.He moved back to the mattress, sliding out of his boxer shorts.When he held her close, he felt Emily exhale and wrap her arms around him.He stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

 

“I love you, baby.”

 

“I love you so much.I don’t know if I can express how it feels to be in your arms.”

 

“I'm not letting you go.”

 

She wanted to know that was true.There was a battle going on inside of her and some days Emily didn’t know which side would win out.She hated that in the end Hotch would have to make the decision to stay or go.She hated that she didn’t know what his decision would be.Emily just snuggled close and listened to his body.His relaxed, comfortable body spoke to her and soothed her.The conversation might change someday but right now, it said everything she needed to hear.

 

***


End file.
